


[podfic] A Small Price in War

by ffg_podfics (flowersforgraves)



Category: Hogan's Heroes
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Chromatic Characters Podfic Anthology I, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Vignette, platonic, platonic intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/ffg_podfics
Summary: Kinch watches over an injured Colonel Hogan.
Relationships: Robert Hogan & James Kinchloe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: Pioneer Podfic





	[podfic] A Small Price in War

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Small Price in War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13961277) by [RadarsTeddyBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadarsTeddyBear/pseuds/RadarsTeddyBear). 



> Author's note:  
> [Prompt: "Forehead or cheek kisses"](http://radarsteddybear.tumblr.com/post/171808025705/writing-prompts-for-nonsexual-intimacy)
> 
> Podficcer's note:  
> Recorded for the [Chromatic Characters Podfic Anthology I](https://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/3240434.html).

[listen + download here](https://app.box.com/s/fivlz38lq2uq4nishutsyunth0nn8fu6) \-- 00:03:17

Music: "Luminous Rain" by Kevin MacLeod at incompetech.com (CC-BY 4.0)

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note:   
> Please review!


End file.
